The Lost Islands
by NyanCart098
Summary: Garu finds some mysterious islands out at sea, and goes to investigate. But when he doesn't return, Pucca goes looking for him. But what she discovers is nothing like anything she has ever seen before!
1. An Average Day For Garu

It was an average day in Sooga Village. The sun was shining, The citizens were going about their business, and of course, a certain little Noodle delivery girl was chasing after a Ninja she loved.

Garu had been running and hiding from Pucca all morning. Frankly, he was getting sick of it. That's when he got the idea. He knew of a small boat that was docked down by the beach. If he could get to it, then he could paddle out to sea. Leaving Pucca behind.

With Pucca right behind him, he had no time to waist. Garu made a mad dash to the beach where the boat was stationed.

Quick as a flash, he created a fake clone of himself to distract Pucca, he hopped onto the boat, and quickly paddled away.

Shortly after Garu had left the dock, his clone disappeared, leaving Pucca alone and confused.

She got a look at the real Garu, who was still paddling for his life. She just giggled and swooned over her crush. Before skipping away.

Garu noticed that he was no longer in danger, He triumphantly chuckled with a big smile as he stopped his paddling, and relaxed his arms.

But he noticed something strange. A chain of islands that he's never seen before had just moved into view. Garu has more than often used this boat to explore or go on missions around in the ocean, but he had never seen these islands before.

Garu figured it was ok to go explore a bit. After all, now that Pucca was gone, he was in no rush. The brave ninja paddled the boat to the islands, oddly enough, there was a dock on the shore of a small island in the middle of the island chain. So there must be people on these islands. Or at least there must have been people on the islands at some point.

Garu stepped onto the islands and started exploring. But as Garu was taking a look around. He thought he heard what sounded like talking.

He decided to be stealthy when going to investigate. He didn't know if these people would be safe or not.

Garu hid in a nearby bush. But when he peaked out to get a look at the source of the talking. What he saw truly terrified him!


	2. The Islands

It has been about 2 days, and Pucca was getting desperately worried. There was no sign of Garu anywhere. Nobody had seen or heard from him ever since the day Pucca chased him off the island.

Pucca couldn't bare the thought of Garu being lost at sea. Or worse.

She rushed down to the beach. Quickly, she built herself a raft, and then set off in the direction that Garu went a couple days ago. She was going to find him if it's the last thing she does.

 ** _Half an hour later_**

Pucca has been searching for a while with no luck. But she will never give up. But that's when she noticed some nearby islands. She had never seen them before. But that's when the idea hit her.

Maybe Garu could have washed up on those islands! It was worth a try, so she paddled over to the islands to take a look.

When she arrived, she was surprised to see a dock. She parked her raft beside it and hopped off to search the islands for her missing love.

These islands were strange to say the least. Usually small islands in the middle of the ocean were filled with tropical plants.

But these islands had trees that Pucca saw back home in Sooga Village, such as Cherry Blossoms, and Bamboo, and such. Not a single Palm Tree in sight.

Pucca just shrugged it off. She had a mission to do.

Pucca began exploring the island even further. Until she came across something, beyond odd. She had reached the other side of the small island, and she discovered a giant statue, made of stone, standing out in the water. But this was no ordinary statue. This, was a statue, of her!

A giant stone Pucca. Towering over her. This was kinda unsettling for poor Pucca. She had never even been to these islands before, and there was just a giant statue of her built out here.

But before Pucca could think of what to do next, she heard a snap. As if a twig had been stepped on behind her.

She quickly turned around, only to find... Her.

Pucca stared in disbelief at her visitor. It was a little girl that looked almost identical to her. Except, shorter. This tiny Pucca was about the same size as the little Smiley men that lived back in Sooga Village.

However, unlike the real Pucca, this one could talk.

"Who are you?" The little Pucca asked.

Pucca stared at the small girl in confusion.

"You are a very big sister." The little Pucca began. But then the tiny Pucca's face turned from confusion, to shock! The little one's little squinting eyes opened wide as she gasped. "Are, are you known as. Pucca?" Asked the small girl.

Pucca, not knowing how to answer, nodded her head, yes.

The tiny Pucca became very astonished. "Oh my goodness! It's finally happening!" The girl exclaimed. "One by one, our Masters Above are finally returning to us!"

Pucca just looked blankly at the tiny her. She was wondering if this was a crazy dream. But the little Pucca went up and tugged on her leg.

"Come Master Pucca! We must reunite with the others!"

Pucca, not knowing what to think, decided to follow her little self, out of curiosity. The little Pucca was leading her to another island. Which was within walking distance of the one she was on previously, the water separating the two islands was shallow enough for Pucca to just wade in. The little Pucca had to doggy paddle across though.

Before long, Pucca could start hearing voices. The two walked through some bushes, and when they emerged, Pucca was almost scared by what she saw.

It was an entire tribe of little Pucca's! They all looked exactly like her besides the size. With the exception of a few, in which were either wearing blue shirts, or had their hair flow down instead of having them in two buns on their heads.

But aside from the few that had different clothes and hair styles, the rest were literally tiny lookalikes of her.

Pucca was in disbelief. But then the other Pucca's took notice of her arrival.

They all surrounded her. The little Pucca who lead her here began to speak proudly.

"Attention, My sisters! The day that we have all been waiting decades for, is soon approaching! For a second out of the four of our Masters Above, has come to us! Everyone, celebrate for Pucca!! The most powerful of the four of our Masters Above!"

On that note all the little Puccas simultaneously cheered "Praise our Masters Above!"

Pucca just stood there. Wondering what on earth she had gotten herself into.


	3. Garu!

Pucca couldn't think straight. One moment she was back in Sooga Village, doing her usual business. The next, she was on an undiscovered island chain surrounded by tiny versions of her, that were praising her like some sort of goddess.

Suddenly one of the little Puccas silenced the group. "My sisters." The tiny girl began. "Let us give Master Pucca some space. We must make her feel comfortable while she's here" the other Puccas agreed. And with a final bow, they began going about their day as usual.

Pucca was more than uncomfortable, she really wanted to go home and think about all this. But right as she was going to try and sneak away, she heard 2 little Puccas talking with one another.

"This is so exciting! Master Pucca has arrived!" Said the first one. "Yeah! And to think, it's only been a few days since Master Garu arrived!" The second one said.

Garu! Pucca forgot the whole reason why she came here to begin with. She had to find Garu! Pucca quickly looked around, not a sign of Garu anywhere, besides some drawings and architecture that the natives made.

She finally wandered to the other side of the island. There was a shallow river of ocean water that separated another island. This one was really close, so close the small Puccas built a bridge to the other island. There was a thick bamboo forest growing on that island. Garu liked Bamboo. Maybe she could find him there.

So Pucca began her search. After a while she finally heard a few sounds. She peered out of a bush, but she could not decide whether this was a dream come true, or a horrible nightmare! What she saw was definitely Garu. But right next to him, were a horde of other, little, talking Garus!

Garu was showing off his ninja skills to his tiny counterparts. They all were mesmerized by him.

"Wow." One of them began. "Master Garu, you're power is endless!"

"You truly are our Master Above!"

Garu stude proudly, with a big grin on his face as the other tiny hims praised him. Pucca on the other hand was nearly outraged.

She was worried sick about him. She even went out to sea to look for him, she feared for his safety. But this whole time, Garu was just here. Feeding his ego. This was so unlike him.

But that's when a mini Pucca dashed out of the bamboo. "Greetings my sister!" The little Garus said.

"Greetings my brothers." The small Pucca replied. "My brethren, and Master Garu. Another one of our Masters Above has arrived! Master Pucca is here!!" The little girl happily said while jumping in excitement.

At that moment, the real Garu got a frightened expression on his face, while the other ones cheered.

On that note, Pucca sternly walked out of the bushes. The others took notice. "Speaking of Master Pucca. Here she is now!" The little Pucca exclaimed.

She and the other little Garus started cheering.

Pucca ignored them and went straight tword Garu. He stood there, super afraid, and smiling nervously.

Pucca wanted to slap him in the face. Making her go through all this, only to not be in any danger at all. But her kind hearted nature pushed her against doing the action. Besides, who knows what these little creatures would do if they saw one of their supposed gods slap the other.

Pucca gave Garu a stern look that made it very clear about how she was feeling.

Garu looked to the ground, he knew what he did and he felt bad about his decision to stay on these islands and bask in the natives praise instead of go home and let everyone know he was alright.

The tension was broken by one of the little Garu's tugging on Pucca's leg. She looked down, as the little ninja began to talk.

"Master Pucca! You and Master Garu have arrived in such a short time. Are the others coming as well?! The tiny Garu had the biggest twinkle in his eyes.

"Neither of them can speak, fool." Said another Garu. "But..." One of the others began. "If the others are coming, that means the day we've waited for so long is approaching!"

Pucca wasn't sure what to focus on anymore. Garu, the tiny copy's of herself, or getting out of here.

However, things weren't normal back in Sooga Village either.


	4. The search party

Back in Sooga Village, a certain show off was just arriving in Garu's training grounds.

With a loud "HI-YA", Abyo jumped out of a bush while ripping his shirt off. Only to find that his sparring buddy was nowhere to be found.

"Garu?" Abyo called out while looking around. "Where are you?... We were supposed to have a sparring match today!" But there was no answer.

Abyo searched high and low for any sign of Garu, but there was no clues to be found.

Eventually, he gave up and headed back to the village. That's when he bumped into Ching. "Oh, hey there, Ching." Abyo greeted. Ching greeted back with a joyful "hello, Abyo!"

"Say, Ching?" Abyo started "have you seen Garu? I can't find him anywhere." He asked. Ching took a moment to think. "Not today... Come to think of it, it seems like a couple days since I last seen him." She said. "Actually, I haven't really seen Pucca all day either."

"Where do you think they could be?" Abyo asked.

Both Abyo and Ching started looking all over town for either Garu or Pucca, but came up empty handed. Eventually, they decided to go look for them at the Goh-Rong. "Honestly, this is probably the first place we should have checked." Ching said to Abyo as they entered the restaurant. The two friends looked around, but Neither Pucca or Garu were anywhere. This was getting strange. If Pucca was here she would be busy serving noodles. But all they saw was a very stressed out Dada, struggling to keep up with orders.

Ching and Abyo decided to ask the chefs if they knew anything about where they could be. The three chefs were just as stumped.

"I don't know where they could be." Said Dumpling as he thought for a moment. "I remember Pucca went out searching for Garu this morning. But none of us have heard from her since."

"Do you know where she could have gone to search?" Ching asked.

"I believe she went down by the beach." Replied The chefs.

On that note, Ching and Abyo headed down to the beach to look for their lost friends.

When they finally arrived, they searched for any type of clue. That's when Ching found what seemed to be, marks in the sand, as if someone had pushed a raft into the water.

On the other hand, Abyo noticed that Garu's little boat was missing.

"You don't suppose they could be lost at sea, do you?" Abyo asked Ching, kinda worried by the thought.

"I-I hope not." Ching replied, now afraid by the thought of Garu and Pucca out in the middle of the ocean, completely lost without food or water.

"W-w-we should g-go and see if we can... Maybe spot them." She said nervously.

"Wait, hold the phone, Ching." Abyo blurted. "Are you suggesting that we go out to sea and look for them?"

"Only for a couple hours." Ching replied. "If we don't find them, we'll come back and look somewhere else, alright?"

"Fine." Abyo groaned. With that, Ching and Abyo got themselves a boat and headed off to look for their two friends.

"You know the ocean is really, um, big. Right, Ching?" Abyo started. "If they are out here, how would we even find them?"

"Um. I don't know." Ching Replied. "Just keep your eyes peeled."

"I'm not too sure about Pucca, but if I know Garu. If he was lost at sea, he'd probably search for dry land or something." Abyo continued.

"You mean, like an island?" Ching said sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Abyo blurted out in response. That's when they both spotted something.

"Speaking of islands, there's some now!" Abyo exclaimed.

"I guess it would not hurt to check them out." Ching suggested "Maybe they got stranded there or something."

On that note, Ching and Abyo headed tword the mysterious islands, hopping to find their lost friends.


	5. The Masters Above

It was a little past noon. Ching and Abyo have set foot on the unexplored island. The two of them began to search for their lost friends, but Pucca and Garu could not be found.

Ching and Abyo found some strange things on the island though. Such as Arrow Heads, small pottery, and ripped pieces of cloth.

That's when Ching heard Abyo calling for her.

She quickly ran to Abyo to see what's wrong.

"Take a look at this!" Abyo said while pointing ahead of them. Ching gasped at the sight of what she saw.

The giant stone statue, standing tall and proud just off the shore of the beach.

"Is... Is that, Pucca?" She asked, studying it's almost identical resemblance to her best friend.

"I don't know." Abyo responded. "But it sure looks like her."

"I have a feeling we should explore the other islands." Ching said. Abyo agreed.

The two of them then crossed the shallow waters that separated the other islands from each other.

Meanwhile.

Pucca and Garu where surrounded by a bunch of little their little versions. The Puccas and Garus were in the middle of a chant. When they finished, one of the tiny Pucca look alikes made an announcement.

"My brothers and sisters! We must go and inform our other Brethren from the Purple Chicken tribe and the Cloth Rip tribe!" One of the little Puccas said. The group of little look alikes then dashed off, chanting some sort of celebratory cheer as they ran into the brush.

Pucca and Garu were alone. It seemed like the perfect time to try to sneak away. The two went off, looking for a safe way back to the main island where the doc was located. They had to figure out how to get past the tiny Puccas without being seen. Garu and Pucca searched for an alternative way to get past the island that the Pucca tribe was located on, but so far there was no way of getting around it without risking being seen.

Suddenly, Pucca and Garu reached the other side of the Bamboo island, there was a large bamboo tree that fell down in such a perfect way that it practically made a bridge that lead up to another island. This island had what looked more like a small mountain, not for from the base, but there was a cave not far from the end of the Bamboo bridge. Pucca and Garu were curious about it and went to get a closer look.

Meanwhile.

Ching and Abyo were lost.

"Ching..." Abyo groaned "we've been searching for hours. Do you really think they're here?"

Ching was starting to worry, but she stayed hopeful. "I don't know, Abyo." She said while looking forward. "But I have this feeling in my gut that they are here. I mean, what was the deal with that giant statue that looked like Pucca? There is just something about the atmosphere that makes me believe that Pucca and Garu, must be here somewhere."

Before Ching could finish talking, Abyo called over for her. His voice sounded very baffled.

"Ching?.. Could you come here for a sec? I think i found them..."

"What do you mean you found them?!" She said as she quickly went over to him.

"Take a look." He said. They both peered out from the bushes and got the biggest surprise of their lives.

They saw a massive crowd of tiny people, that looked just like Pucca, and Garu.

"Wh-what on earth?" Ching whispered in disbelief.

"What should we do?" Abyo whispered to Ching.

"Let's just watch them for a while." She replied. "Maybe we can get some answers about what is going on on these islands."

They listened intently as they watched the tiny Pucca and Garu looking people converse.

"Have you sent the invitations to the others, my sister? One of the Puccas asked another.

"Yes, my sister." The other replied. "The Purple Chicken tribe and Cloth Rip tribe should be here soon."

"I can hardly believe it!" One of the small Garus said while hopping in excitement. "Our time to gain enlightenment is almost upon us!"

"Enlightenment?" Abyo said curiously.

"What are they talking about?" Ching whispered, also confused.

Suddenly they heard what sounded like a bunch of footsteps. They were getting louder.

"Ah! Greetings my brothers and sisters!" One of the Puccas called out while waving. Ching and Abyo, who were completely in shock.

Right before their very eyes. A tribe of tiny Chings and Abyos came into view.

"Oh my gosh!" Ching whispered. Her voice was shaking. Abyo was too shocked to say anything.

"My sisters, what have you called upon us for?" One of the tiny Abyo look alikes asked.

"You see" a little Pucca began. "Our time is fast approaching! For our Masters Above are returning to us!"

The little Chings and Abyos all gasped.

"It is true my brothers and sisters!" Said another Pucca. "Two of the four members of our Masters Above have already arrived on our lands!"

"Are you being truthful!?" One of the little Chings asked.

"Indeed we are!" Replied a Garu.

Then all the little Puccas and Garus all hollered at once "Pucca and Garu are among us right now!!"

On that note, all the members of the Tiny Ching people started jumping and cheering. The little Abyos all ripped their shirts off in celebration.

"I think now would be a good time to go." Ching whispered over to Abyo.

So they decided to book it before the tiny versions of them took notice of their presence.

Ching and Abyo were running through a bamboo forest. As they dashed through, they couldn't help but think about what they heard.

"Did they say Pucca and Garu were here?" Abyo asked.

"I think so, but they kept saying "their Masters Above." Ching replied back. The only so called Master Above that I can think of is Master Soo. But they specifically said Pucca and Garu!"

Suddenly both Ching and Abyo bumped into something, or someone, and fell to the ground. When the two got up, they had the most splendid surprise.

"Pucca! Garu!" Ching and Abyo shouted. Pucca ran over and gave Ching a big hug, while Garu happily greeted his old sparring buddy.

"Did, did you guys see them?.. The little, clones of you?" Abyo asked curiously. Pucca and Garu both nodded.

"Say, what's in this cave?" Ching asked as she looked into the large hole in the mountain. Pucca picked up two sticks, and rubbed them together until one of them lit on fire. She now can use it as a torch.

"I guess Pucca is leading." Ching said, as they all ventured into the caves.

After a while they came to a section of the cave where they found some cave writing.

"Hey look at this guys!" Abyo said as he saw some drawings of the little Puccas.

"It seems to be some sort of prophecy." Ching said. "I could read it if you guys want."

Pucca smiled and nodded her head, eager for story time. Ching began to read the prophecy written on the cave walls.

"It reads: For centuries, it was cold and dark. Our people have lived under the word, of our Masters Above for decades. You must be willing to give anything, to bring yourself closer to them. For they have given us everything we could ever need. Master Pucca, the most powerful goddess of the four, created the universe with only two claps. Master Ching, the goddess of life and harmony, has created the earth, and given the land everything necessary to sustain life, and balance the harmony of the universe. Master Garu the god of honor and skill, provided us with emotional strength and will power, to defend ourselves, and to fight for what we believe is right. Master Abyo, god of defense and judgement. He continuously watches over us, keeping us safe from outside attacks and bringing victory to our people.

One day they will all return down from the heavens, when that day comes, Masters Ching, Garu, and Abyo will give Master Pucca their energy and allow her to speak for the first time. She shall sing her song of enlightenment. Upon hearing her beautiful song, we will all be able to see beyond the naked eye, to ascend beyond the mortal realm. Until that day comes. Praise Our Masters Above!"

"What a story" Ching said as she was catching her breath from reading.

"So those little versions of us, think we are their gods or something." Abyo said while pondering.

Suddenly they felt a presence near them. They looked around but there was nothing there. The gang started hearing what sounded like evil whispers.

"Wh-who's there!" Ching said into the darkness as everyone got ready to flee, just in case they had to.

That's when shadows started to appear in the light of Puccas torch.

Some dark, ghostly figures started to appear seemingly out of thin air. They also looked exactly like Pucca, except their skin was grey, their shirts were black, they had a sinister smile with very sharp looking teeth, and a strange red substance seemed to be leaking from their squinting eyes.

"Well, well, well." One of them said in an unsettling whisper voice. "It's been a while since we've had visitors. Hehehehe"

"Who, a-are you." Ching asked nervously. The little demonic Pucca look alikes chuckled for a moment before one of them spoke.

"We are the unfortunate souls that were said to be unworthy of our Masters Above. Our people said we were tainted. They called us Non-believers."

The caves echoed with the demonic Puccas creepy laughter.

"We have been sentenced to linger in these accursed caves until our Masters Above come to judge us... But you four aren't our Masters Above are you? Hahahahaaa."

Now the laughs of the creepy ghastly Pucca look alikes were even more refined.

"If that's the case, you four will definitely have a lot of fun here. Hehehe hahaha ha ha he hehe ha haha!!!"

On that note, all the disturbing demonic Pucca beings all either retreated into the darkness, or faded away into thin air.

Everything was silent. Until Pucca and the rest heard footsteps behind them. "Do my eyes deceive me?!" Said a cute little voice.

The others turned around to see a tiny Ching.

"Are you really Master Ching and Master Abyo?!" The tiny Ching person said as she looked at both Ching and Abyo.

"I mean... That is our names." Abyo said awkwardly.

"OH MY!!" The little Ching yelled in excitement. "All four of our Masters Above have arrived! Our time of ascension is near! Come my Masters Above, we must begin the ceremony!!"

The tiny Ching look alike then ran excitedly out of the cave to go tell the others.

"What are we gonna do guys?" Ching asked.

Pucca, Garu, and Abyo all shrugged. Nobody had any clue what was to come next.


	6. Celebrate and Escape

The gang carefully exited the cave, Hoping to find a way to sneak off the islands, but unfortunately, a massive horde of tiny versions of them have crowded around the cave entrance.

"Ah! Our Masters Above! The sun is setting, let us go to the center island, and begin the ceremony!"

The group then began to carefully lead Pucca, Garu, Ching, and Abyo to the celebration grounds.

Abyo quietly whispered to the others, so that the little ones wouldn't hear him. "We're gonna have to tell them you know." He said.

"I'm just afraid of how they'll react..." Ching whispered back.

Just like that, the group arrived at the middle island, where they were met with even more little look alikes!

"Our Masters Above have returned!" Some of them called out. They all cheered for Pucca and her friends, before starting their little celebration.

Next thing they knew, the thousands of little versions of them had quickly set up decorations, started cooking food, and dance around a huge fire.

With the combination of all the sights, smells, and music. It kinda made the four forget that they wanted to leave.

The celebration lasted until midnight, and that's when everyone stopped.

At that very moment, Pucca and co had been suddenly struck with realization, they forgot about escaping.

The little Puccas, Chings, Garus, and Abyos all surrounded the four, one of the Puccas stepped forward.

"The time has come!" The little one said. "It is time to fulfill what the ancient prophesy has foretold! Master Garu, Master Ching, and Master Abyo. Provide Master Pucca with the power she needs to finally, for the first time speak. So she may sing her song, the song to ascend us all to a greater plane of existence!"

The other look alikes began waiting patiently for their ascension. But there was nothing the four could do! They weren't really gods, they didn't have any other worldly powers, and Pucca wasn't able to speak! they were just four residents of a small village that got lost. There was nothing else they could do.

They had to come clean.

"Um.. May I speak?" Ching cautiously asked.

"Everyone silent!" A little Garu called out. "Master Ching wishes to speak!" Just like that,

The sea of little look alikes focused all their attention on her. Ching nervously, but gently began their confession.

"You see everyone,... We are not your Masters Above." The crowd was silent, except for a couple whispers.

"M-master Ching!" Cried a tiny Ching look alike as she ran over and dropped to her knees in front of the real Ching. "W-what are these words in which you are saying!?" Ching looked down at the small version of herself, looking up at her with a desperate look on her face. It made Ching feel really guilty, but there was no other way. "I'm sorry everybody. But we are all just normal kids who were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Ching said.

"Yeah." Abyo added. "Don't ask how we have the same names and appearances as your gods either. That is beyond even someone as awesome as me."

Garu and Pucca face palmed hard at Abyo's statement.

Everything was quite for a moment. Until the silence was broken by a small, yet loud voice.

"IMPOSTERS!!!"

The large horde of look alikes began to uproar! "LIERS!! TRAITORS!!" Screamed a little Pucca. "THEY DECEIVED US!! THEY BRING SHAME TO OUR MASTERS ABOVE!!"

Quick as a flash, Pucca grabbed her friends and slammed right through the crowd as she sprinted away.

"AFTER THEM!!" Screamed the little enraged versions of the four! The entire group of little Puccas, Garus, Chings, and Abyos all began to pursue Pucca and the rest.

Aggressively yelling their war cry and throwing little spears as they chased them through the islands. Surprisingly, the little variations of Pucca and the rest were able to keep up with her. The four ran as fast as they could through the night. To make matters worse, everywhere they looked they were being watched by the creepy, demonic, Puccas. The horrible apparitions were littering the branches of the trees. Watching the panicked four from above. Their razor sharp teeth filled their twisted smiles, the unidentifiable red substance leaking from their eyes glistened in the moonlight. The unsettling, sinister laughter of the ghostly Pucca entities echoed through the darkness of the night, all while Pucca and the rest were desperately trying to escape from the outraged horde of their tiny look alikes.

After what seemed like forever of blindly sprinting into darkness, The four finally reached the island in which the boat that Ching and Abyo used was docked.

But there was no time to lose, the angry tribe was right on their tail. Pucca quickly uprooted a nearby Sakura Tree and with one monstrous swing, she whacked the entire tribe and sent them all flying out of sight.

"Home Run!" Abyo hollered. Pucca giggled as she waved goodby to the tribe as they all disappeared into the sky.

Now Pucca, Garu, Ching, and Abyo could get off the island safely. It was a long day, and the group were ready to just go home.

Pucca pushed the boat into the water and she got behind it and used her legs as a propeller on a speed boat. They soon arrived back home in Sooga Village.

"Alright. I'm finished with today, I'm goin to bed." Abyo said as he started walking home.

"I can agree with that." Ching said while Pucca and Garu nodded. The group then walked off for home.

Once the four were out of sight, some strange scratching sounds were coming from in the boat. After a brief moment of silence.

A black silhouette of a tiny little girl peaked out of the boat.


	7. The Raid on Sooga Village

The next morning. Pucca had difficulty getting out of bed. She was completely beat, from yesterday. Pucca was also still trying to wrap her head around the fact that there was a primitive tribe of little people that looked almost exactly like her, living on some weird islands. But, she pulled herself up, and prepared for the day.

Pucca went downstairs and to her delight, she was met with Garu and Ching having some breakfast noodles. She happily sat with them. Ching said good morning to her as she sat with them.

At that moment, Ching had to mention something. "So guys?" She started. "About what happened yesterday... I think it's best that we keep all that a secret. Who knows what could happen if the public found out about those islands.. And those, things." She said. Trying not to give away too much information, just in case someone was eavesdropping. Both Pucca and Garu nodded in agreement, they would keep those weird islands a secret. The three then continued eating.

Overall, it seemed like today was going to be a pretty nice day. The sun was shining, the birds where singing, all the residents of Sooga Village where... Screaming?

Pucca, Ching, and Garu all looked up in concern. "What on earth is going on out there?" Ching asked.

Pucca decided to go take a look.

She walked over to the front doors of the restaurant, and opened them to get a look at the commotion. But right when Pucca opened them, she gasped, and quickly slammed them shut!

"W-what's the matter, Pucca?" Ching asked, Garu looking over at Pucca with raised eyebrows.

Pucca looked back at them with a horrified look on her face.

At that moment, something started banging on the doors, hard. Pucca used all her strength to hold the doors shut, but after one last, massive blow, poor Pucca was knocked off her feet. She was sent flying and landed on the table that she, Ching, and Garu where sitting at.

It was them!

The tiny Puccas charged into the Goh-Rong, screaming their war cry.

Pucca, and friends all rushed to the back, in the kitchen to hide.

Meanwhile the army of little Pucca look alikes were causing great chaos. They were attacking guests, knocking over tables, throwing chairs, and some of them even threw little, pencil sized spears!

"We have to get these girls out of here!" Ching said, Garu and Pucca agreed, but what could they do? They were horribly outnumbered.

At this point, they were left with no other options. They had to at the very least try to fend them off, otherwise they'd probably tear the whole building apart.

Pucca, Ching, and Garu carefully left the kitchen and entered the dining room, the little Pucca people took notice.

"My sisters!" Yelled one of them. "It is the Evil deceivers!!"

The three got prepared. Pucca got into a fighting stance, Ching pulled out Her trusty sword, Garu also drew his sword while he made a group of clones of himself to help fight.

On that note. The massive Pucca army charged, while they roared their war cry. Pucca and the others all charged at the tiny look alikes as well.

But right before contact was made, a bright, blinding light suddenly shined through the windows and doors from outside... Everyone immediately ceased. Once the light dimmed, the giant sea of little Puccas all went outside to see what happened. Pucca, Garu and Ching followed.

There was a bright beam of light coming from the sky. Just then, a figure came into sight, and finally came down to earth.

The light ceased, and in front of everyone, stood a massive figure. Almost the size of a small shed. The little Puccas gasped.

"M-m-m-Master, Pucca?"

Pucca, Ching and Garu were even more amazed at what they were looking at now than they were when the first saw the Little Puccas for the first time.

Standing before them, was a really big Pucca, her entire body seemed to be made completely out of stars, space dust, and even space itself! She was absolutely stunning.

"Greetings, my children." The big Pucca said. She had the most majestic, and gorgeous voice that anyone has ever heard.

One of the tiny Puccas spoke up. "Master Pucca! Is this really you?!" She asked while kneeling. Master Pucca knelt down beside her and gently placed her galactic hand on her head. "Yes, my child. It is me. I have finally returned."

The small Girl looked up at her, "Master Pucca? How can you speak? The prophecy states that Masters Garu, Ching and Abyo must provide you with their energy to allow your speech."

Master Pucca gave a gentle chuckle, before she stood up to explain her situation to the rest of the tribe.

"You see, My children. I, along with the other three were supposed to arrive 3 days ago, however we got stuck in cosmic traffic... So they gave me the ability to speak ahead of time."

That's when Master Pucca took notice of Pucca and her friends. The goddess carefully walked up to them. Pucca, Ching, and Garu looked up at the large space incarnation of Pucca. She was as intimidating as she was beautiful. She smiled at the three. "It's quite nice to meet you, young ones." She said while she knelt down beside them. "I would actually like to thank you, for your visit to my children's islands. Other than that mishap last night... You gave my people great amounts of joy. A truly wonderful gift of the soul."

"You are very welcome, Ma'am." Ching said with a twinkle in her eye. "A-and it's an honor to meet you as well." Pucca and Garu both nodded.

"You know what you three? I have decided to give you a gift for all your troubles." Master Pucca said sweetly, as she stood up. She then waved her arm, and just like that, Pucca, Ching, and Garu's eyes started glowing for a moment before returning back to normal. They feel like they have just learned the biggest secrets of the universe!

Master Pucca smiled. "There. You three have been given access to a small portion of the knowledge of the grand deities."

"Thank you, Master Pucca." Ching said, while they all bowed to her.

"I'm not finished yet" with one snap of her galactic fingers. All the damages of the Goh-Rong restaurant have been fixed, and all the wounds of the injured civilians were completely healed.

Master Pucca returned her attention to the tribe of little Pucca look alikes. "Come my children, let us return back to our homelands, and meet up with Master Ching, Master Garu, and Master Abyo. I can feel a song coming on. Teehee."

The little Puccas all cheered, as they were finally going to ascend! In a flash of bright light. Master Pucca and all the other tiny versions of Pucca, have disappeared.

Pucca, Garu, and Ching, along with all the townsfolk, were still marveling at their once in a lifetime experience with a real Goddess. That's when Pucca and her friends suddenly heard an obnoxious voice calling out to them.

"Hi guys!" Abyo called out as he trotted over to them. "What did I miss?"

 **The End**


End file.
